


Short, Suite Smut

by anonfanfic



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic





	Short, Suite Smut

It was a moment of calm in a never ending storm. Alicia and Elyza had found a small hotel in the middle of a small city. There were only three infected inside that they needed to take of before they could settle in. 

Elyza took the stairs two at a time until they were at the top floor. Before Alicia could make it to the top and stop her, she lifted her foot and kicked the door open with her boot. She heard a satisfying crack and the door swung open. 

“Elyza!” Alicia jumped to the top of the stairs, looking shocked and slightly angry as she saw Elyza standing frozen staring at her, leg still raised and door clearly broken.

“What?” She smirked at her girlfriend, lowering her leg and pushing open the door the rest of the way. “We got the suite.” 

Elyza heard Alicia sigh as she walked into the dark room, checking for any signs of movement. 

“We’re clear,” Elyza declared, putting away her sidearm and feeling herself relax for the first time in weeks. 

“Here too,” Alicia replied from the other room. 

Elyza walked over to the gigantic bed against the wall and fell face-first onto the soft comforter. It felt like falling into a cloud after weeks of sleeping on hard floors and the ground outside. She knew that she could easily fall asleep in all of her clothes and boots if she closed her eyes long enough. 

Elyza felt herself starting to doze until she felt someone lay down next to her. 

“Sleepy?” Alicia asked, nuzzling her face into Elyza’s neck. 

Elyza nodded and turned over so she could put her arm around Alicia. 

“Unless you have something else in mind?” Elyza smirked as Alicia adjusted so she could curl into Elyza’s touch. 

Alicia didn’t say anything and Elyza thought that maybe she was too tired for anything but rest. That was until she felt warm lips kissing her neck. 

“Are you trying to seduce me in this suite?” Elyza asked, moving her neck so Alicia could have better access. 

“Are you telling me to stop?” Alicia whispered in Elyza’s ear. 

“Never,” Elyza growled, feeling a familiar heat start to pulse through her veins. 

Alicia pushed Elyza’s shoulder to make her lay flat on her back. The small girl easily climbed on top of her body and put a long leg on either side.   
The two girls smiled at each other as Alicia started to grind her hips against Elyza’s body. They started to move together, Elyza lifting her hips to give Alicia more friction. She watched as Alicia’s eyes rolled back and her hands moved to her hips to pull her even more against her body. 

“Elyza,” Alicia moaned as she circled her hips, needing more. 

Elyza lifted Alicia’s body off of her completely and heard a groan of disapproval before she started to slide her body down. 

“Take your pants off,” Elyza instructed, her face now between Alicia’s legs. 

Alicia didn’t need to be told twice. She quickly undid her pants and moved her body for just a moment to pull them and her underwear off.

“Come here,” Elyza reached over and got one hand back around Alicia’s waist, pulling her back to her original position hovering and straddling Elyza’s face. 

Alicia lowered herself as Elyza gripped her hips and pressed her mouth against Alicia’s center. 

“Oh holy shit,” Alicia exclaimed as she felt Elyza’s mouth start to move, making her squirm with desire. 

Elyza moaned as she continued to work, causing vibrations to resonate and move inside of Alicia. 

“Elyza fu-” Alicia’s moan was cut short as Elyza grabbed her hips and started thrusting her tongue inside of her. Her nose rubbed and pressed against her clit as she continued her assault on the girl straddling her face. 

Alicia’s hips instinctively moved down, craving the touch that would bring her over the edge. Elyza continued to moan as she felt Alicia’s movements becoming more frantic. She dug her fingers into Alicia’s sides as she heard and felt Alicia climax. 

Alicia rode out her orgasm for a few more seconds before falling over and landing next to Elyza in a sweaty heap. 

Elyza wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled wistfully as she tried to catch her breath. 

“How was that?” she asked, taking a deep breath and rolling over to her side. 

Alicia had her eyes closed and Elyza watched her chest rise and fall a few times before she answered. 

“Let me show you.” Alicia opened her eyes and looked over at Elyza. “Pants off,” she instructed, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. 

Elyza smiled back at Alicia as she started to take off her pants. Alicia took the opportunity to move over and attack her mouth. Elyza heard Alicia moan as their lips met and they fell once again with Alicia on top. 

She clumsily got her pants and underwear off, trying not to break their kiss as she kicked them to the floor. Alicia’s hand started to slide down Elyza’s body, wasting no time finding its way between Elyza’s thighs. 

“Yes,” Elyza hissed, closing her eyes and dropping her head back on the mattress. Alicia leaned forward and kissed Elyza’s jawline softly before moving to her neck. As she started to suck and bite at Elyza’s sensitive pulse point, Alicia inserted a finger slowly inside Elyza. 

Elyza’s back arched as she felt Alicia’s teeth scrape the skin on her neck. 

“Don’t stop, please,” Elyza begged, feeling Alicia slip in another finger and start to thrust inside of her. 

“Never,” Alicia murmured into her neck. Elyza could feel her warm breath on her skin and it made her shiver. 

Alicia picked up her pace, her long fingers curling and twisting as she tried to make Elyza feel the same pleasure she had felt moments before. 

“I’m close,” Elyza sighed, her stomach tightening and her fingers gripping the blankets under her. 

Alicia picked up the pace, her thumb brushing against Elyza’s clit with every thrust. 

“Come for me,” Alicia cooed into Elyza’s ear as she continued thrusting inside of her. Her lips went to press against Elyza’s, capturing the moan that started to escape. 

Elyza came hard, her entire body shaking as Alicia started to slow her movements. She felt the sweat on her forehead making her hair stick to her face. 

Alicia moved over so she could lay next to Elyza in the large bed. 

“I didn’t know how much I needed that,” Elyza sighed, pushing the hair off her face and wrapping Alicia in her arms. 

“Everyone needs a good release once in awhile.” Alicia kissed Elyza’s cheek softly as she settled in to lay on Elyza’s chest. 

“Let’s try to get that release more often.”


End file.
